An Unforseen Darkness
by ashsun3959
Summary: An unexplained terror shocks the Potter family. It's up to their children to discover the culprit. Or is it too late? REVIEWS APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

It was a surprisingly cool August day when Teddy Lupin apparated to muggle London. He had decided to go visit the potters, whom he hadn't seen in some time. He was now twenty one and had moved to a small cottage type residence in the mountains of Ireland. There was never any clear reason to anyone why he had chosen that place, he just wanted to be adventurous.

He stood on the Potter's doorstep now and knocked. As he had guessed, James was the one to open the door. He noticed in and instant that his eyes were huge and then he was tackled to the ground.

"Teddy! Teddy! How are you mate!? I haven't seen you in ages! How's Ireland?"

"Calm down James." He said with a smirk. "So, boy, where might your father be?"

"Oh, he's in his office. Working on paper work or something. Want to come hang out with me, Al, and Lily? It would be more fun."

"Sorry James, I'm in a bit of a rush…very busy. I just need a quick word with Harry." He said patting his shoulder. James took him to Harry's office and he knocked on the door. A few seconds later he heard his godfather's voice. "Come in."

He walked in the door way and saw Harry sitting at his desk, scribbling at some parchment as he looked up.

"Teddy!" he said jumping up to greet him and shaking his hand. "How are you son? It's been so long. Please sit."

They both sat on his couch. Then Teddy spoke.

"Hi Harry. It's nice to see you. I've been meaning to visit more often, but I've gotten busy. Honestly I haven't come for a long stay, it's just…I had some questions. Some questions…about my parents, and well, the whole war really."

Harry's face went very serious. "Oh…okay well…"

"I know it's been so long, but there's some things that I never really understood to be honest."

"No, no that's completely fine my boy. Ask anything."

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck and started slowly. "Well, I was wondering about the whole thing between you and Voldemort. Um…I heard you say before that while you were at Hogwarts that night he kind of…er…spoke to you."

"Well, first he told everyone to turn me in, and they would be safe, though that was a lie. He would've killed everyone anyway. Then at another point his spoke directly to me and only to me. Basically, that if I turned myself in that he would spare everyone's life, but if I didn't, and others tried to help me, he would destroy them."

"Yeah. So you think he would've…killed everyone either way?"

"That's right. He was a monster Teddy, truly. So, what exactly was this about?"

"I don't know, it's just that I've been thinking a lot lately. I wondered, if something had gone differently then maybe…my parents would still…" Teddy found it hard to speak, and Harry took him in a hug.

"Oh, Ted. I'm sorry. Believe me, I know what you must still be going through. You and I we're quite similar, yeah? I hurt for you really but listen," He looked into his eyes. "The hardest thing I have learned over the years is, you can't change that past. And you can't burden yourself with the what if's. I learned that the hard way. But just know that your parents loved you so much. So much that they gave their lives for you. And even though it's not the same, you have all the Potters and Weasleys that love you just as our own."

Teddy exhaled deeply and stood up. "Yeah. Yeah you're right, Harry. You always are. I just had a lot on my mind. Wasn't thinking all that clearly. But thanks." He shook Harry's hand. Hey, maybe I'll come by again soon. How about next Saturday?"

"That sounds great, Ted! We'll have a big dinner. I'll see you then?" he asked smiling.

"See you then." Teddy said with his signature smirk, then apparated.

**000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000oooooooooooooooo0 000000000000oooooooo**

The next week went by agonizingly slow. Finally though, Saturday had arrived and Ginny was busy in the kitchen preparing the night's meal. Through the loud hussle and bussle of the day, Lily was the first one to hear the knock on the door.

"It's Teddy, it's Teddy, it's Teddy!" She chanted excitedly getting closer to the door. When she opened it though, he smile quickly faded. It was not Teddy standing there, rather a strange official looking man with an auror's badge that she had never seen before.

Ginny stepped up to the door now with a solemn look. "Hello Travis. Looking for Harry? He;s right over-"

"Mrs. Potter…I need to have a word with you and Harry alone. It's urgent."

"Oh…alright. Lily dear, wait in the study. Harry! Out here. Come in Travis, have a seat."

**00000000000**

Harry, Ginny, and Harry's co-worker Travis all sat around the kitchen table.

"So what's the urgency Trav?"

"Harry…Ginny. I have…I have some terrible news. I had to come to you because you're the only ones I could think of."

"What is it Trav? Out with it." Harry persisted.

Travis looked down into his coffee. "Your godson Teddy…is dead.

**Thanks for reading! A dark start but it will get better, promise. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-ashsun**


	2. Crime Scene

"_Your Godson, Teddy…is dead."_

Time stood still in that moment for Harry and Ginny. Harry could feel his heartbeat in his throat, and Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth while tears began to fall.

"What…what do you mean? What happened?" questioned Harry, still in shock as he put his arms around his wife.

"I'm sorry. I truly am, and I'm sorry I had to bear you this news. It's a tragic loss. The ministry was notified straight away early this morning by anonymous tip."

"What…happened to him Travis?" choked Ginny, in between sobs.

"I'd rather not say, Ginny. I'd rather show you and Harry. I know it's asking a lot, but could you accompany me to Teddy's home? That's where it took place."

"I'll go. Ginny, stay with the kids. Do you need help telling them dear?"

"No…no. I can do it. Go. Find out what you can."

"Okay." He said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead. "I'm ready Trav."

And with that, they apparated. Harry was still in a state of complete shock. What could've happened? Teddy was supposed to be at their house now. Nothing was right. Nothing would ever be the same. They had arrived.

Harry's legs felt like jello as they came over the hill that led to Teddy's home. The smell of smoke filled the air and made Harry's throat constrict even more. Teddy's home came into view. It looked as if half of it had been burned somehow. Most of it was gone. Harry tired with all his might to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. He dropped to his knees, and stared blankly at the burned home.

"Travis…I…"

"Harry, you must come meet with the other aurors. We'll fill you in mate." He said, helping Harry up, walking him over to the group. Ron spotted them right away and barrled toward Harry, engulfing him in a hug.

"Harry…Harry I'm so sorry. Wish I could've gotten to you sooner."

"It's okay, Ron." Harry told him, wiping his eyes.

"Mr. Potter," began another wizard. "We're terribly sorry for your loss. I'm sorry this happened to you the way it did. Teddy was a fine young man. As short as this investigation has been, we have gathered some evidence. Some of it…no so good."

"Just tell me. How did it happen?"

An older looking auror, with a long gray beard spoke now. Harry had only seen him a few other times.

"We obviously believe this to be the work of dark magic. Clues lead us to think that someone came in the night, unexpected of course, broke in, and attacked with no warning."

"We're sorry Harry…but…there was nothing left. Nothing. He didn't stand a chance."

Harry clenched his teeth and wavered where he stood.

"But…there was something left for you." He added.

"What'dya mean?" asked Ron.

"Show him." The gray bearded man told Travis. Then he took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"This was posted on Teddy's door. Harry, I don't think this was an accident."

Harry took the note and held it so both he and Ron could read it.

_Hurts doesn't it, Potter?_

_Losing someone you love through no fault of your own?_

_Maybe now you'll feel as I have for so long._

_But don't worry. I assure you…_

_This is only the beginning._

_Yours Truly,_

_-Theeds_

"Who the bloody hell is Theeds?" Ron asked angrily.

"We haven't found any other clues as of yet Mr. Weasley." They told him. "But we assure you Harry, this will be taken care of. While this investigation goes on, we will place our family in hiding, and of course watch closely over your children when the time comes to send them back to Hogwa-"

"No." Harry said flatly.

"But sir…"

"No. I appreciate it all of you. But Teddy was my family and I won't go into hiding while his murderer goes loose. I'm going to be on the case with you. As for my family…"

"They can stay at the burrow." Ron told him. "Mom and dad won't care."

"Thanks Ron. But…what if they come after you guys too? I couldn't handle that."

"Then I guess we'll all be staying together. It'll be nothing out of the ordinary. No one will touch our family Harry. And we won't rest until the foul git is brought to justice."

Harry smiled. The support he was getting made him feel slightly better.

"It's settled then. We'll meet first thing tomorrow at the ministry.


	3. James' Thoughts

The next couple of weeks passed quickly, yet slowly at the same time. All the events seemed rushed, but it was a blur. There was Teddy's memorial service, which was quite awful, really. Particularly on James. His anger was building with every day. He just couldn't grasp what had happened, and how someone could've done it. He had always looked up to Teddy; thought of him as a cousin or even a brother. He had always been there for James, despite the age gap.

Harry and Ron's family had both since moved back in to the burrow, which Mrs. Weasley truly didn't mind at all. It was strange for the kids though. Not all of them really understood what all was happening; mainly Lily and Hugo.

The auror's met almost daily in the burrow living room, discussing what their next step would be, and what they had found out thus far in the investigation. James wanted to sit in on the meetings something fierce. He felt so useless sitting around all day when a murderer was on the loose. One day in particular, James heard the voices in the living room from upstairs. All of his cousins were outside playing, so he was alone. He crept down the stairs and looked around the kitchen. No mom, no aunt Hermione. He remembered, they had gone into town that day as well. He inched closer and closer to the living room door and started twisting the handle.

"James, dear!" He spun around to see his Grandma Molly holding a spoon and bowl. "What on earth are you doing dear?"

"Oh…Gran. I was just going to go see if um, Dad or Uncle Ron needed any help."

"No need to worry about that dear. They're perfectly capable. But good of you to be concerned. Now, will you go get your cousins, brother, and sister and tell them dinner is nearly ready? You all need to wash up."

"Yeah sure…but, I was wondering…"

"No time for that now, we'll talk about it later." She said, smiling and directing him outside.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

Dinner was quiet. The main noise heard was utensils clanging together. Ron tried to lighten the mood with some humor, which worked a little. When they all concluded, and everyone was going their separate ways, James caught up with his Dad.

"What is it James?"

"I was just wondering…could we talk dad? In private?"

"Of course. Join me in the living room."

They both sat down on the couch. James spoke first.

"I'm just going to cut right to it. Have you learned anything about the killer?"

Harry looked down, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"James…we've been over this. We're working as hard and as fast as we can."

"So that's a no I'll take it." James said flatly.

"These type of things take time son. I want to solve this as much as you, but we have to practice patience."

"Dad…I can help. I want to help. I need to help."

"As I've said before," Harry said in a slightly annoyed tone "You're too young."

"I'm fifteen!" James yelled, jumping up. "May I remind you of all the things you did even before you were my age!?"

"Son, I understand. I really do. It's not that I don't think you could help. It's just that I want you safe. I don't want what happened to Teddy to happen to you. Can't you understand that?"

"Yeah…right. Forget I said anything." James said, storming out."


	4. Another Strike

James left quickly without another word and made his way up to Ron's old room where Rose and Albus were. He burst in, taking them both by surprise and making them jump.

"This is mad! I can't even take it anymore!" James yelled, pacing."

"Bloody hell James! About gave me a heart attack you did! What's got your wand in a knot?" Albus asked him.

"Have you two been living under a rock for the past two months? How can you act like things are all fine and dandy? They've been at this for weeks and nothing has gotten done!"

"James…calm down. You've said this a million times over. They're not going to let a soon to be fifth year become an auror just because it was someone close to our family." Rose told him calmly.

"She right…don't you think we're worried? It could be anyone of us next." Albus added.

"Exactly!" James began, pointing at them right in their face. "Key word, any of us. Do you honestly want to just sit here and wait to be attacked?"

"We're plenty protected," Rose assured him. "According to father, the burrow has so many enchantments surrounding it; no one could get in even if they tried."

"That's the point! Come on you two, you're Gryffindor's! We're brave, supposed to fight. Not hide. Can't you see where I'm coming from?" James was becoming more and more irritable.

"We can mate, we really get it. But it's been set in stone. We're not to get involved. Me and Rosie are thirteen and you're fifteen. Just…lay off a bit, huh? If not for dad, do it for Teddy at least?" Al said, trying to sound slightly on James' side.

James gritted his teeth. "You all just don't get it. None of you do. You'll see soon enough. There will come a time when our only option is to fight." And with that, he exited, slamming the door behind him. He was beside himself with fury. No one was getting it.

Rose turned to Albus with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry about him Rosie…I know him. He'll come round." He told her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

To cool himself down, he went to his Uncle George's old room where he slept and took a rest on the bed. He rolled over on his stomach and pulled out an old photo from under his pillow. It was taken about four years prior when James was starting his first year, and Teddy starting his last. It was taken at kings cross. James was on Teddy's shoulders and they were both laughing.

"Don't worry Ted," he said to himself, quietly. "I won't stop. They'll pay I promise you that." A single tear escaped down his cheek.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

September had finally arrived and of course, they were all hurriedly moving towards the platform. Lily and Hugo were sweating bullets, since they would be starting their first year. The older three however, were relieved. Going away to Hogwarts sounded much better than being in constant fear, cooped up at the burrow. They had finally gotten there and just as Hugo and Lily took their position to run in, someone yelled off in the distance.

"Harry! Harry, Ron!"

"What is it, Travis?" Harry asked.

"Harry….there's been…another attack!" Travis said, out of breath.

Everyone gasped. James, Rose, and Albus all exchanged worried looks.

"What happened?" Ron said quickly.

"Some of your relatives Harry…just happened."

"Out with it!" Harry said, his voice rising.

"Your cousin, Mr. Dudley and his family were attacked about thirty minutes ago. You and Ron must come with me now!"

Harry and Ron looked at their families. "Ginny, Hermione…put the kids on the train. We'll meet up with you soon." Harry said with a nod. They turned to Travis about to leave.

James ran after them. "Dad! Dad! Wait!"

Harry turned to him. "Dad, please."

"James. Son." He took him by the shoulders. "Listen to me, you don't know how much I admire your courage. But you must go to school. Look at me…you're the oldest here. If you really want to help, I have something." James looked at him intently. "Promise me you'll look after everyone this year okay? That's what you can do. Keep them safe. Can you?"

James had a new sense of purpose. Anything to help was better than nothing. "I can, and I will. I promise." He nodded.

"Good man. And I promise, I'll write you as soon as I find out what happened today. Now hurry on, don't miss the train." Harry told him.

"Alright, I'll see you at Christmas." He turned and followed the rest of the family to the platform. One last glance back, and his dad and uncle were gone.

**Thanks for the reviews Doclover and guest! Greatly appreciated. Keep them coming **

**-AshSun**


	5. A Talk With Dudley

Harry, Ron, and Travis all made it to the familiar (to Harry) Surrey, where Harry had once lived. They began to walk in the direction of Dudley's house. From the outside it looked just fine; but when they stepped inside Harry and Ron couldn't believe their eyes. The door had been cracked, furniture was ripped and broken, the windows all broken out and so many other belongings of theirs had been destroyed. It looked as if a tornado had gone through.

"What in blazes happened here?" Ron asked, honestly in shock.

"It happened early this morning we suspect." Travis began. "The attacker was truly after their lives. But we got here just in time. In a matter of speaking that is." He turned to Harry. "Harry, we saved your relatives. They are staying safely at St. Mungos for now, it was close but we got them. But…we still saw no sign of the attacker. Minister Kingsley even took a look."

"And nothing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing…except another note." He pointed over to the television, where a piece of parchment stuck. Ron grabbed it and handed it over to Harry.

_Oh, looks as if I've struck again._

_I have to tell you, I almost backed out._

_A shame really that these muggles had to pay for something you did._

_But you're used to that aren't you?_

_I guess you truly don't care, but I knew that._

_You're lucky this time Potter._

_They got to me before I could finish them off._

_But never fear, next time_

_I promise my timing will be perfect._

_Yours Truly,_

_Theeds_

"Travis we've got to find out who this is! Double our efforts. We have to see if we can determine who wrote this. That would help us somehow. If we keep this going…I don't want to imagine what will happen if this monster gets another chance to strike,"

"Harry's right." Said Ron. "This Theeds character isn't fooling around. He's out for blood."

"I agree wholeheartedly gentleman. I promise you things will be different from here on out. But as of now we have other matters to attend to. Harry, your cousin asked for you to come see him when you could. Room 621. Can you do it?"

"I'll head there straight away." Harry said, and apparated.

"And Ron, you and I will go see what we can do about these notes." Travis told Ron. They too, apparated.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry reached the door of Dudley's room and walked in quietly. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his cousin in the hospital bed. A leg and arm broken, and his face terribly bruised and scratched.

"D…Dudley?" Harry whispered. Dudley stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Harry…" he started weakly. "Harry thank goodness."

"Dudley, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I had no idea…"

"It's okay, really. I mean we're hurt but we're safe. You're people are truly life savers. I'll never be able to repay you all for keeping me and my family here."

"It's the very least we can do for you. Listen Dudley, can you remember anything about the attack…or the attacker? Anything at all?"

"Well, it was quite early this morning. Jeanine and I were just beginning to cook breakfast when we heard Carley put out a terrible scream. We ran to her room, then saw a tall cloaked man standing there about to attack her. I grabbed her up and we ran, but we weren't quick enough. He started waving his wand around spitting off…um…curses I guess you would call them. It was terrible. I kept him occupied long enough for the girls to hide in the closet, but eventually he became to much for me. He knocked me down and stood over me. All I remember him saying was, 'You didn't choose this life…it was chosen for you.' I was about to black out, when your friends showed up, but whoever it was that attacked us, was already gone. I'm sorry Harry, it's not much to go on."

"No Dudley, no. You have been so much help. I'm sorry you had to experience this. I promise you this won't happen again and you will have protection from here on out. Please forgive me?"

"I certainly don't blame you Harry, Merlin's beard. You saved us. I have to thank you more than anything."

Harry nodded in relief and stood up. "I'll see to it that you all are out of here as soon as possible."

"Again, thank you." Dudley said. "And Harry…do stay safe."

"I'll certainly try." Harry said, then left Dudley's room.


	6. Common Room Talk

It was hard for James to focus at the start of term feast. All he could think about is if Harry had written him yet. But he did pay attention as his cousin and sister both got sorted into Gryffindor (or course). He was very happy for them, particularly Lily. She had been so worried about it in the weeks leading up to the sorting. She had come to James at least three times a day asking what would happen if she was sorted into Slytherin. He joked with her about it of course, but it was only because they were so close. When she came down excitedly to join the rest of the family at the table, she gave James a huge hug and told him, "You were right!"

"I knew you'd get in Lily! I'm proud of you!" he said, smiling. Lily took a seat next to him, and the activities continued.

After everyone had eaten, and started up towards their perspective dormitories, James hurried to the owl post. He couldn't get there fast enough. As he had hoped, he saw his owl, Benji, perched on a post holding a letter.

James quickly took it, fed Benji a treat, and started to read.

_James,_

_I tried to write as quickly as I could. Don't worry, the Dursley's are safe. They're being kept at St. Mungo's for the time being. I regret saying that the attacker got away again but with new clues we've gathered, we're starting to put things together. At this rate, with some luck they might get caught before Christmas. I know this is hard for you, but I truly am grateful at how adult you've been throughout this entire ordeal. Continue to watch over the younger ones. I'll write again as soon as I know more. _

_With Love,_

_Dad_

James had to admit, it wasn't quite what he was hoping for, but nevertheless, progress was being made; and that's as much as he could ask for right now. With that, he left the owlery and took to the common room. For a while everyone was just catching up and having some fun. It was always like this on the first night. Eventually though, everyone retired to their rooms for sleep. Except for James that is. He stayed up for a while just sitting by the fire. Of course he was still thinking about all that had gone on that morning. He did feel slightly more relaxed than usual though. He was sure that they would find the killer soon. Suddenly, James heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around.

It was Lily. She was in her pajamas and slippers, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "J…James." She said, clearly tired. It was one o'clock in the morning after all.

"Lily…what are you doing up at a time like this?" he asked her.

"I had a nightmare and got scared." There was obvious trembling in her voice.

"Oh come here." He said holding out his arms. She rand to him and he scooped her up on the couch, holding her tight. "It's okay, I'm here now, see? Everything is fine."

"But James…the nightmare was real."

"What d'ya mean?" he asked, looking at her.

"It…it was about Teddy. Whoever got him was after us James…and I…I" she began crying softly into his shoulder now.

"Oh Lil…shh..shh. Come on now, I've got you. Listen, nothing will happen to you. Do you understand? No one is going to come after us. I promise."

"You…you mean it?"

"I do. I'll keep you safe. Hogwarts is the safest place to be. And Dad's working hard to find them. Look at me," he said holding her face in his hands. "We'll be alright, okay?" he tried to smile for her.

"Okay." She smiled back.

"Good, now come on. Let's get to bed. We've got class in the morning!"

They got up, and together walked up to their rooms. Lily felt much better.


	7. Timmy Hamilton

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry to keep bothering you with these letters…it's just that I hadn't heard from you in a while. I know you get tired of me always wanting to know what goes on with the investigation, and I apologize. But…if at any time you can slip me maybe just a sentence or two once and a while…_

_Anyway, I talk to you soon._

_-James_

Harry finished reading his letter and folded it up. "It's James again."

He was sitting at the burrow around the table with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Persistent guy isn't he? Gets it from his father." Ron said with a weak laugh. Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look.

"I just…don't know what to tell him. He's so eager for this to all be over, and it's nowhere close. All we've gotten so far is a few leads on our wanted posters. I mean that's fantastic…better than nothing but it won't suit James if he find out. I know this is tearing him up." Harry said, sounding very stressed.

Ginny rubbed his shoulders. "Harry, everything will fall in to place. You all have already gotten so far ahead since this all started. Believe me, James understands."

"Yeah, Ginny has a point," Hermione added. "These things take time but I know you are getting close. Just don't lose faith, Harry."

))))))))))))))))))))))0000000000000000000000000000 000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Back at Hogwarts, everyone was getting more and more excited for the upcoming Halloween feast; everyone except James of course. It was breakfast time for the students. Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose all sat with James who was preoccupied with the morning edition of the Prophet.

"**Mysterious attacks still left with no attacker. Some suspects have been brought in for questioning."**

"This is mad," James started, chewing on his bacon. "It's been months and all they've gotten is a few suspects. No wonder Dad hasn't been writing back to me."

"You have to admit though, they've made some progress." Rose said sounding optimistic.

"That's true. I mean it's better than nothing, yeah?" Albus said to his brother.

"I suppose you're right…" James said bleakly. Just then, all five of them heard someone speak up behind them.

"Why so blue, Potter?"

It was none other than the whiney, annoying voice of Timmy Hamilton. He was a ravenclaw in James' year who had always given them trouble.

"Oh sod off Timmy." James sneered.

"Oh come now, we mustn't be rude. What's that you're reading there?" He snatched the paper from James his hands and scanned it over. "Hmm, I see your father is still excelling at being a no good washed up "hero" huh, Potty?"

Albus and James jumped up from their seats looking to attack. Lily spoke up first.

"Stop boys! Just stop! Al…James…he's not even worth it."

"So you bring little sisters' in now to fight your battles? Taking after you father quicker than I expected."

"Just leave!" Hugo said, raising his voice. Albus and James had looks of total disgust.

"Fine, fine." Said Timmy, smiling. "We were just having a little fun weren't we boys? Well…I'll see you two around." He said with a cocky smirk.

The two boys finally sat down.

"Just ignore him, really. He only wants to get a rise out of you. Don't let him win." Rose told them.

"Right." They both told her flatly, and started at their breakfast once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**For anyone who is reading, sorry for the lack of updates. But there are more coming now! Thanks again and don't forget to review telling me what you think! (: **


End file.
